Goldenstar's Quest
This masterpiece is written by Blazey and is 100% serious. Fans??? :DDD Sign here!!! Satisfaction is not in my nature. Surrender is not in mine 20:35, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 20:40, July 31, 2017 (UTC) stork frickin' loves this. -- 22:14, July 31, 2017 (UTC) much amazing :D --forever and always 04:06, August 1, 2017 (UTC) lyrix decided that she'll try to bleach her eyes I know the meaning of life now -- 15:36, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Unnecessarily Long Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Molestar- ugly, hairless tom with brown eyes. Very majestic. Deputy: Strongheart- large, golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes. Medicine cat: '''Silverpool- dainty, delicate silver she-cat with kind blue eyes. '''Warriors: Shrewclaw- generic, war-hungry broad shouldered tabby. Apprentice, Russetpaw. '' Blackstorm- another generic, war-hungry, broad shouldered tabby. Skybreeze- generically loyal to a fault warrior who blindly follows orders. Sandfall- stereotypical tough-as-nails she-cat who beats up everyone. ''Apprentice, Spottedpaw. other side characters that will soon be forgotten about or have their eye colors changed ten times throughout the story. Apprentices: Spottedpaw- a tortoiseshell who is always really happy and excited about everything. Russetpaw- the aloof apprentice that always looks down on everyone. Queens: Featherpool- the sweet, loving mother. Mother to Leafkit and Shadekit, foster mother of Goldenkit, Petuniakit, and Foxglovekit. Kits: Leafkit- Draco Malfoy Shadekit- Pansy Parkinson Petuniakit- Petunia Dursley (you see? YOU SEE WHAT I DID OMG I'M SO SMERT) Foxglovekit- evil little b*tch. Goldenkit- beautiful, golden-brown she-cat with green eyes and a deep stare that sees into your soul and somehow brings out the best in you omg i love her sm!! you'll see why :3 WindClan Leader: Harestar- brown tabby tom. Deputy: Moorgrass- brown tabby tom. Deputy: Kestrelwing- grouchy!medicine cat. Also brown. Like chocolate. Warriors: Grasswind Rabbittail Runningface Woollymammoth Apprentices Dustpaw Breezepaw RiverClan (the author is getting tired and sick of making allegiances) Leader: Troustar Deputy: Fishpool Medicine cat: Brooksong Warriors: side characters that will only be mentioned once. Apprentices: Salmonpaw Queens: ??? out of inspiration. they'll all be named after fish so you don't have to worry you'll know what Clan they're from ShadowClan Leader: Jerkstar Deputy: Creepshadow Medicine cat: Evilbutt Warriors: All skulking menaces. Apprentices: mewling quims. Queens: mewling quims x2 Elders: mewling quims x5 Cats Outside Clans Rock Stone Pebble Dirt Plastic bag Loki Thor Tony Stark Blurb The forest Clans have coexisted (relatively) peacefully for decades. ThunderClan (where all the medicine cats break the code), RiverClan (who are mostly chill until someone touches their rocks), WindClan (who literally do nothing like seriously) and ShadowClan (where everyone eats frogs ). However, a darkness looms on the horizon- the greatest threat the Clans have ever known. The Clans are not without hope, however. A redundant, totally unclear prophecy tells of a savior- a cat whose extraordinary power will end up saving the Clans and allowing them to live happily ever after. Oh, is that a spoiler? No! When does the villain ever win? It's only a question of how many better-developed side characters will die before the main character stops moping and does something. You probably think this'll be totally predictable, with forbidden love, a brainless but perfect main character, cranky elders and a pretty, delicate female medicine cat. Well guess what? You are totally right. Enjoy. Or don't. I really don't care. Prologue The moon hung in the sky like a white eyeball. There were like some clouds over it and stuff so it looked really mysterious. The camera panned down to where some cats were crouched around a pool. The surface of the pool reflected the eyeball moon above, and the smooth surface rippled slighty in a night breeze. There were also some nice stars in the sky, twinkling like Christmas lights. Shoot, cats don't know about Christmas... lightbulbs going on and off? Not that, either... screw it. There were stars. And one of them was Spottedleaf because SHE'S DEAD AND DEAD CATS ARE IN THE SKY. Sike! It's not Spottedleaf, she died twice. It's actually Crookedstar. From Crookedstar's Promise. Anyway, the cats all had somber expressions on their faces. The author is trying really hard to show you how solemn and dire the situation is. " Cats of StarClan," rumbled a dark brown broad-shouldered tabby named Tigerfang. " You know what approaches." " Yes," said a tortoiseshell named Dappleleaf. " Darkness is coming. Disaster strikes- one cat in the Clans is growing up, heart already sowed with envy. He will become a force of chaos unless..." she trailed off. " Unless someone can stop him," finished a gray tom named Grayfur. He blinked dramatically and held his paw over the pool. Flashing neon Christmas lights lit the sky and a face began to appear in the pool. " This is our savior." The three cats gaped in awe. Suddenly, Dappleleaf screamed and jerked backwards, flailing her arms like she was trynig to dance but was tripping on her heels. She stood upright, eyes rolled back in her head and spoke in a terrible, stormy voice. " THE END OF THE CLANS DRAWS NEAR ON THE BACK OF A LEAFY BREEZE. THE ONLY CAT THAT CAN STOP HIM is-" '' She paused for dramatic effect. The author now bolds the words in case caps lock wasn't impressive enough. '" THE GOLDEN FEATHER."' ''~ Coincidentally ''some queen in ThunderClan (obv i mean where else would there be a prophecy??) was giving birth. She was screaming and all that, panting, biting a stick, standard birth scene. Her mate stood by her head, pretending to comfort her when he was actually being very useless. The delicate female medicine cat was actually doing all the hard work. The first kit was born. It was a black she-cat who began to mewl. Her father began to lick her and accidentally knocked her out of the nest onto the floor. She didn't die, though, which was good. Next came the second kit- another black she-cat. Her father nearly stepped on her. Her mother, the queen giving birth, seemed really tired. She was screaming and crying a lot which was bad. " Only one more!" panted the medicine cat named Silverpool, because she knew that. With an ear-splitting shriek, the queen pushed out her final kit. This one wasn't moving, but frantically the medicine cat was able to revive it. She was the weakest and frailest of the bunch, but instead of jet-black like her siblings, she was a beautiful shade of gold. " They're beautiful," the father said, overcome with emotion. " What will we name them?" The queen sighed and closed her eyes. " Petuniakit, Foxglovekit, and..." she paused. " ''Goldenkit." '' " Those are beautiful names," said the father, too polite to admit they were actually stupid. The queen purred, and then died. Because... plot. Chapter 1 The scent of milk, combined with the warm light of the new morning made it hard for Goldenkit to wake up. However, his her duties as a Professional Mary Sue were too important to be neglected- so the young kit stood up and blinked open her eyes. At once, they were flooded with bright light. She blinked and looked around. There was the enormous, gray tabby flank of her foster mother Featherpool (she knew it was her foster mother because the author didn't want to spend time writing a tedious scene in which Goldenkit discovers her real mother is dead). Around her lay the still slumbering bodies of her two others siblings, and her two other foster ones. Featherpool awoke. Her eyes were blue and bright, sharpening in astone astoneshe astonishment as she saw Goldenkit. " You've opened your eyes!" she purred. " I mean, you were born three days ago but this is totally healthy! You're not gonig to have developmental problems or anything!" " Momma?" Goldenkit squeaked because she was FRICKIN ADORABLE. Featherpool leaned forwards and licked Goldenkit's head. She'd privately been hoping Goldenkit was going to be first one to open her eyes. Although Goldenkit wasn't her biological daughter and she'd been forced to adopt her (because if she hadn't she would've looked lick a complete a**hole), Featherpool loved her more than the rest. Why? Because of the quiet wisdom and intelligence in her eyes, that's why. " You opened your eyes first, my love," Featherpool said. " For some reason, this makes you very special." Goldenkit purred. Then she let out an exited excited squeak. " Is that the outside, Momma? Can I go out?" Featherpool purred. " Yes, of course, my sweet sugar muffin sue." Goldenkit flopped from the nest, standing on her shaky legs. But her first step was full of confidence, and Featherpool watched with pride as her foster daughter took strong, confident steps out of the nursery. At once, the kit's almond-shaped, forest-green, sparkling eyes were hit with dazzling light. She gasped and blinked. There were so many cats, so many scents! But time stood still for her. The earth stopped its rotation, evolution halted, and Clan life paused as the cats saw Goldenkit. Shyly, the young kit lowered her gaze. " Goldenkit?" growled a tortoiseshell she-cat. " You've opened your eyes already?" " Uh, yeah?" she squeaked. " I guess, right?" Pleasantly surprised by the kit's sharp wit and humor, the tortoiseshell purred. " My name is Sandfall. I'm the Clan's resident tough female character, and I usually hate everyone. But since you are so freaking ''cute, ''you have thawed my calloused heart! Come meet the rest of the Clan." Cats began to swarm around Goldenkit. There were so many new faces and scents! She especially liked the two younger cats who came to meet her, Spottedpaw and Russetpaw. Spottedpaw was especially nice to her. " I can't wait until you're an apprentice!" the young cat had cried. " You'll be so fun to train with. I've known you for 2 sec and I already want to be great friends with you!" " We didn't think you'd be the first to open your eyes," Sandfall explained after Goldenkit had charmed a majority of the Clan. " Since you were the weakest in your litter. Guess you showed all of us how sue you are, huh?" Goldenkit purred. " I don't think I did anything special. But thank you so much! And I guess I did." After a long day of meeting new devoted followers, Goldenkit was tired. She crawled into her nest beside her less-cool siblings and fell asleep. ~ She dreamed she was standing in a forest. It was pretty, just like Goldenkit! She spotted a mouse racing through the meadow and began to chase it. The mouse led her to a small pool before vanishing. Goldenkit blinked in confusion. Suddenly, a tortoiseshell cat stood in front of her. Goldenkit blinked- this cat was majestic! But her brown eyes were full of warmth as she bent down to whisper in Goldenkit's ear. But her words were anything but gentle. ''" The end of the Clans draws near on the back of a leafy breeze. The only cat that can stop him is the golden feather." Then the floor dropped out from under her feet and she was falling, falling, falling, down, down, down down down down down down down............. Chapter 2 Goldenkit's eyes flew open. Her precious, delicate, angelic heart was beating quickly. That was cray-cray! ''she thought to herself, burrowing deeper into her mother's side. The warmth of her less-significant siblings surrounded her. ''I wonder what all that meant...? The majestic cat's words came hauntingly back. The end of the Clans draws nar on the back of a leafey breeze. The nnly cat that can stop him is the golden feather. '' Goldenkit shivered. She was getting a Yoda-Luke Force ghost vibe from this whole thing (jk!! she hasn't actually seen Star Wards LOL. han solo tho <3333 xDDDD). Feeling too creeped out to sleep, Goldenkit stood up. The milky morning sunlight engulfed her in a warm hug. It was really early, so early that hardly anyone had woken up. Goldenkit had the whole morning to herself- the sun could shine on her without being blocked by her loser Clanmates. As she stepped foot outside, the sun seemed to glow a bit brighter, and global warming stopped for the day. It was dead silent in the clearing- so silent you could've heard Justice League's Rotten Tomatoes score drop. Goldenkit stared at the hedges around camp and felt a sudden attack of clawstrofobia. The walls began pushing in on her and Goldenkit collapsed dramatically to the ground. She began flailing her limbs, a helpless, tortured soul among the sea of watchers who did nothing to help her as she drowned and drowned in her anxieties because of character inconsistencies... Because the author had no idea how to write characters, the old Goldenkit can't come to the phone right now. Why? Oh, because she's suddenly forsaken her previous bubbly and childish personality for something sullen and mautre! ''...I just...need...to...get...out...!..!! ''she thought to herself. She was about to attempt something terrible... something 'no apprentices since the beginning of time had attempted. '''She was going to do something awful, even worse than putting milk before cereal. Something every lazy fanfic writer had their kit character do- She was going to leave camp. Kits weren't supposed to do this, but Goldenkit had to. Slowly, paws tinged with adventure, she took daring steps forward towards the camp exit. "Lose Yourself" started playing in the background. The universe held its breath as Goldenkit set her paw over the camp border. At once, electricity surged through her arteries, veins, and arterioles. Goldenkit took off. The grass gave way under her feet and the trees parted in a path for her. She let out a loud whoop and raced through the trees- the fastest cat to ever live. Her soft, silky, picturesque, (the author starts using the thesaurus) ravishing, excellent, sensational, radiant fur flowed in the wind. Until she smelled something gross. Goldenkit skidded to a halt. A sour smell was drifting to her nose, and since she had the sharpest sense of scent in the cosmos, she was ready when an enormous shape burst out of the bushes!!!! Slobbering fangs, menacing growl, bared teeth! It was a badger! It fixed it's beedie eyes on Goldenkit and snarled. " Little kit..." it hissed. " I will consume you!" Goldenkit could also speak badger- she was gifted with this ability by the powers of Suedom. Despite the fact that the badger was at least five times her weight and Goldenkit had never seen one before, she crouched and growled. Normally the gesture would have been cute but there was something etherally primal and ferocious about Goldenkit. " I don't think so," she growled and launched herself at the badger. It really wasn't fair at all. The winner was clearly decided the moment they began to interact- maybe finally the writer had learnt a lesson- Oh, nevermind. Goldenkit's claws sank into the badger's back. She began to rip and shred, a furious, unstoppable hurricane tearing through the land, uprooting trees and houses, carrying devastation and ruin with it. The badger tried to throw her off but sadly, it was a tremendous loser and died in 10.45 seconds. Goldenkit stopped. She wasn't even out of breath. There was no blood on her fur- her makeup was intact. A heavenly light was glowing around her. " That was really easy," Goldenkit remarked to herself. " But I'm really humble! It wasn't me- badgers just really suck. I did nothing special. I don't even know why there's a halo on my head and angel wings form my back. What an odd mirage!" But deep down, she knew she'd done a bad thing. She had broken the code. Goldenkit was very honorable, so she decided to go back and face the consequences. Head down, she began going back to camp. When the Thunderclan cats saw her again, she would either be a hero, or a villain to be cast into the depths of hell. Still, even she couldn't let anyone down as bad as Justice League's B.O did to Warner Bros. Chapter :3 HAHAHA CLIFFY!!! XDDD LOL WAT DO U THINKS GONNA HAPPEN?? COMMENT BELOW!! I WANT MORE VIEWS!! omg isn't she so sweet. and she defeated a BADGER. do u guys see why i love her know xDD? lol i'll post more later! Dora the Explorer's on and i can't wait! #swipernoswiping.